


Homeless Puppies

by punahukka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, F/M, M/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punahukka/pseuds/punahukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Cause that’s what Charles Xavier is. Milk and cookies for homeless puppies. And some scotch and a special place in his heart for German suicide-candidates. You can’t hate a man for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with Marvel's toys.

 

I’d like to think that there’s a life without Charles. Or rather, in spite of him. Instead of him. ‘Cause when there’s Charles, there’s no room for _me_ , _you_ or _us_. Not that he’d do it on purpose, he never would. But when there’s Charles, it’s all about him. 

He’s the good guy. He’s the intelligent, sophisticated, witty one. He’s the adorable combination of a spoiled child with too many toys and a hundred-year-old man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’s the rock star. He’s the magician. He’s the fucking Christ. 

And I loved, love, him for that. 

Or maybe it’s just impossible to hate him. Yet for years and years I was his only friend. He was always somehow above all that, not making an effort to really share his brilliant life with anyone. I got used to the warm fuzzy realization of being special. 

Then along came Erik Lehnsherr, and I came to understand that I always was more of a pet than a companion. ‘Cause that’s what Charles Xavier is. Milk and cookies for homeless puppies. And some scotch and a special place in his heart for German suicide-candidates. You can’t hate a man for that. 

He had his radar for outcasts long before Cerebro. There were times we were heading home from a pub and he stopped to help a drunkard in the gutter on the way. I who had had my share of gutters wouldn’t have known what to do. And he always made the geeks of Oxford feel good about themselves. In Charles’ presence it was always easy to be the weak one. For Charles, everything imperfect is worth a kind word and affection. Erik, on the other hand, kicks the weak to get a hold of themselves. 

The funny thing is, it’s Erik who really _sees_ us instead of just looking.

My heart skipped a beat or two when I first met him. Gorgeous, that’s what the metal-bender is. But as always, Charles had something more to offer. He pulled _his_ heart right out of his chest and gave it to Erik with a gift-wrap and a name-tag. You know the feeling when you want to bitch-slap your brother for just being him? 

‘Cause Charles’ the good guy. He’s the funny, cute, sexy one. He’s the adorable combination of very bad pick-up lines and very much faked innocence everyone wants to ruin. He’s the rock star. He’s the magician. He’s the fucking slut. 

I’d like to think they weren’t actually shagging each other. I’d like to think a lot of things, but it’s not easy when the good guy just can’t bring himself to hide the fact that he’s been doing something naughty. It has nothing to do with jealousy and yet everything to do with it. But you cannot hate Charles. And I kind of love Erik. 

He may not think of me as a woman. He may not think of me as anything else than a groovy weapon to flash at his enemies’ face, but I’m strangely okay with it. Or rather beyond giving a shit. As long as he sees me as something else than a part of his circus of weird kids that no-one else wants. I’m not a kid anymore; I think a lot of kids died that day on the beach. 

I’d like to think that with Erik’s visions there might be something in the world just for _me_. 

Dear Professor X, you have to believe that I’m not bitter. I have no right to be. I don’t believe it. That’s why you have to.    
Dear Charles, all puppies grow up.    
Dear brother, let us go. 


End file.
